Phantom Days
by WhiteGloves
Summary: A day only shared by two... they call it 'Phantom Days'. Shared only by former teammates Kuroko and Kise... until Kagami put his foot down and decided to take immediate actions! He will not let Kise get a hold of Kuroko any longer! YAOI! BL Kagami/Kuroko pairing! Rated for a reason!


***Phantom Days***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_-KagamixKuroko Pairing-_**

_-YAOI-yaoi-YAOI_

**_Don't read if you're not ready to have some FIRED UP SCENES!_**

**_(warning: rather explicit)_**

_Inspired greatly by the game!_

_Light shall never be without Shadow!_

_Let the FUN begin!_

* * *

It was already 7 o'clock pm at Seirin Academy when the last whistle was heard in the gym.

"Yosh, Kagami-kun! That was an excellent shot!" shouted their female coach Aida Riko as the ball bounced the floor, ending their game with 34- 28 against half the team, "Everyone, good job! Don't forget to do 50 rounds in the morning as warm up, alright—let's call it a day, everyone!"

"The coach is really a monster!" hissed one of the first years, "50 rounds!"

"That's two hours for me!"

Aida's eyes flashed dangerously over where the first years were.

"You've got complaints?"

"Ahhh... iie..." a bead of sweat fell down the side of the first year's face.

"Ahh! That's good!" said some of the members as they stretched out and wiped their sweats.

"Thanks for the game."

"Isn't this game a little better than the others?"

"It should be... I mean—we are getting stronger right?"

"You think so?"

"Oi! First years!" shouted their captain, Hyuga Junpei, turning to the first years, "stop standing around and gather all the balls!"

"H-haii!"

"Izuki," Hyuga called to his fellow second year, "Mitobe, Koganei, you guys wait on the locker room for me."

"Yeah," the three other second years answered.

Kagami went to pick up the ball near the ring.

"I could have made that jump higher..." he was muttering to himself, "and having the captain in clutch time mode as an enemy is really ticking me off..."

"That's what I thought too," said a voice.

Kagami looked up and saw Kuroko standing in front of him. A nerve popped up on the side of the red head's face.

"Y-you bastard! How many times must I tell you not to sneak on me like that!" he blurted out in rage.

"I didn't sneak on you," Kuroko said placidly and held out the ball he was holding, "I was here before you, gathering balls."

"Y-you..." Kagami gritted his teeth with levelled eyes.

Kuroko blinked and then tossed the ball on the iron basket. Kagami watched the ball and then turned to his blue haired team mate.

"Hey..." he started, only to find the spot where Kuroko was standing seconds ago empty.

Another annoyed nerve popped at the side of Kagami's head.

"ORAAA!"

* * *

"That bastard... using that style when it's not even the middle of the game," Kagami went on muttering to himself as munched on the burger on his hands. He was walking along the sidewalk that night with several burgers loaded on his arms, "he seriously needs to control being invisible or no one would actually remember his presence... come to think of it does he even have friends outside the basketball circle? I bet his elementary friends have forgotten about him... it's just like him..."

After crossing the street, Kagami stopped on his tracks as his attention was caught by a window rack display. There was a display of new pair of shoes there that made the red head stare at it in interest.

Just then, a familiar reflection on the window caught his eyes. Kagami blinked and then saw his blue haired team mate walking across the street.

"Huh?" Kagami straightened and turned his head to look. He saw Kuroko walking but he was not alone—he was with his former team mate from the Generation of Miracle, Kise Ryota.

Kagami blinked at the two, and then saw Kise raised a hand to call a cab.

"Huh?" the red head Seirin member frowned a little as he saw Kise slid inside the cab. He then watched Kuroko stare at the cab, and then shook his head and started walking away from Kise.

"Oi—Kurokocchi!" Kise went out the cab and ran after the blue haired Seirin member.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"What are those two doing?"

The next morning, Kagami yawned as he walked along the corridor of the school in his uniform.

"Didn't you get to sleep, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami would have died that instant from shock if not for his soul's attachment to his body.

"K-KUROKO!" he raged on early that morning in the hall way, "STOP DOING THAT!"

Kuroko inclined his head on one side looking impassive as ever.

"Doing what?"

Kagami gritted his teeth and sent his giant palm on the blue hair's head.

"Just stop—you got that!"

He rubbed Kuroko's head and messed up his hair, before letting go and walking away looking pissed.

Kuroko scratched his head.

"That hurt," he muttered to himself, and then followed the tall man.

"Hmp," Kagami went on as he looked sideways at the blue haired guy, "stop following me already."

"I'm not following you," Kuroko said calmly, "my classroom is also this way."

"Tse... obviously we're classmates."

"That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Shut up already!"

Kuroko kept his mouth shut the whole time they walk, making Kagami look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"So?" the tall man started conversationally, "what were you doing with Kise last night?"

Kuroko blinked and gave Kagami a look.

"You saw us?"

"Obviously! I saw him call a cab and you refusing to get on it... what was that about?"

Kuroko silently walked for a second before turning his eyes ahead.

"It was nothing. Kise-kun just wanted me to spend the night on his apartment and I refused."

"W-what?"

If Kagami could freeze like a stone—he would have done so at that moment.

Kuroko stopped walking as he looked back at his team mate who was staring at him, dumbfounded on the spot.

"Is something the matter?" he asked quietly with innocent round eyes. Kagami stared at the guiltless guy with his jaw dropped open.

"Y-you mean—you idiot..." he started, still unable to cope up with things, "what the hell was that about?"

"Huh?" Kuroko inclined his head on the side. "It was not a big deal... since it's that time of the month."

"T-that time of the month? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... it's always this time of the month that Kise-kun would invite me over his place to play."

Kagami's eyebrows twitched.

"P-play, you say? A-and what kind of play are you talking about?"

Kuroko blinked again.

"Video game."

Relief seemed to wash down Kagami's face as the blue haired said this.

"And then after playing game, Kise-kun would pull me on his bed and he would... XXX"

Kagami felt like a bombshell was thrown down his head.

"W-what the hell?"

Kuroko frowned at Kagami's reaction.

"Why are you acting like that, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami raised his head with a grim look on his face.

"W-why... you ask...? Just after you told me your relationship with that bastard..."

"Relationship? That's not it." Kuroko sound absolutely serious as he went on, "Kise-kun said it was good for the body... and I felt the same. He told me we could do it at these days of the month... we call it the _Phantom Days..._ and that nobody needed to know it... oh, I was not suppose to tell you that."

Kagami watched in disbelief as Kuroko bowed his head.

"Please forget about what I said."

"W-what the hell...?"

Kuroko turned and resumed walking with Kagami staring at him as if nothing happened.

"Oi, wait!"

Kuroko turned to Kagami quietly.

"What is it?"

"About what you said with Kise..."

"Kagami-kun," there was a disturbed expression on Kuroko's face, "I told you to forget about it."

"LIKE HELL I CAN, YOU IDIOT!" Kagami knocked the blue haired's head, "it's nothing I can forget easily, bastard! But more importantly—did Kise tell you why you guys need to do that?"

Kuroko rubbed his head and then looked up at Kagami.

"I told you he said it was good for the body. I don't think Kise-kun meant any harm by that."

"T-then you mean you..." Kagami felt a nerve pound at the side of his head.

_This guy doesn't even know the meaning of what they're doing... damn that Kise... taking advantage of such a kid!_

"But I suppose I'll go with him tonight," Kuroko went on that made Kagami stare at him, "I mean, I declined last night because coach said we needed to do 50 rounds the next morning... since I'm done with it I think it's already okay."

Kagami looked incredulously at the blue haired phantom.

"O-oi! Are you serious!?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami quietly and then nodded.

"Of course. We've done this before... although it was a little uncomfortable, as long as it's Kise-kun then it's fine. And I don't think anything was wrong with my body after that."

Kagami swatted Kuroko's head looking demented.

"Ouch... what was that for?"

"You're really an idiot!" he swatted Kuroko's head again.

"That really hurt..."

"You moron! I didn't think you were this idiotic to begin with! Stop seeing Kise! What you guys are doing is wrong! And you don't even know what he's doing to you yet you're letting him? Don't tell me you'd do that to any guy who'd ask you to!?"

"Of course not."

Kuroko's solemn response made Kagami froze. He looked down at the blue haired boy to find him looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Kise-kun said I should not let any other guy touch me...except for him."

A fire erupted on Kagami's eyes.

_KISE— YOU BASTARD!_

"Oi, Kuroko, stop meeting and playing with Kise like that," he told the innocent blue eyed guy with a crease on his eyebrow, "he's only playing with you... damn, if I see that guy he's dead."

"I can't."

Kagami looked up in surprise as he heard Kuroko's response.

"Kuroko, you..." he said in disbelief, "don't tell me..."

Kuroko's eyes were solemn as he said, "I can't stop it. Phantom Days is part of me already."

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a long time. He couldn't believe Kise's words have already this much effect on Kuroko... what was that Kise thinking... capturing this innocent fellow in his game like this... and now it seemed like it was too late for the sixth phantom player to escape in the web.

"Hey... this Phantom Days..." the red head started again, "does it have to be Kise?"

Kuroko blinked. Kagami then grabbed Kuroko by the hand and dragged him on the opposite side of the corridor.

"K-Kagami-kun? This is not the way to the classroom..."

"I know that, idiot," Kagami gritted his teeth as they turned a corner. He saw the room he was looking for and went inside it. He was glad to find it empty and then locked the door after them.

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami turned to Kuroko with a dark look on his face. Kuroko didn't look intimidated at all.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to do your Phantom Days here... except that you'll do it with me this time."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"With Kagami-kun? No—I don't want that."

The red head couldn't help the raising of his eyebrows as he watch Kuroko reach for the handle of the door.

"You little—!"

He pushed Kuroko on the bed with hands firm on the small guy's shoulder.

"Are you saying you prefer to do this with Kise?"

"Yes!" Kuroko shouted back, pushing the dumbfounded Kagami aside and running to the doorway and opening it. Kagami heard the blue haired's footsteps going away but had no power to run after it.

For Kuroko to prefer that damn Kise...

* * *

Kise waited in the middle of the street for Kuroko to come. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already pass 7:30. Wondering when the blue haired guy would come, Kise leaned on the steel bar behind him and looked up the dark sky.

"Kise-kun."

Kise sat straight up and saw Kuroko standing in front of him in his school uniform. He has already gotten used to his old team mate that he did not flinch an inch when the phantom appeared like that.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" he said happily, putting an easy arm around the blue haired Seirin member, "I'm glad you came! We just saw each other last night and I already missed you!"

"I'm sorry about last night," Kuroko said, bowing his head a little.

"What are you saying?" Kise smiled and the two started walking.

That was when a hand grabbed Kuroko and took him in a fast run.

Kise was left staring as Kuroko was taken away by a tall man with red hair.

"What the...?" the blonde hair muttered, his eyes widening, "Kagamicchi?"

Kuroko stared up at Kagami as they ran along the sidewalk.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami did not look at him but continued pulling him away.

* * *

"Get in!"

Kagami pushed Kuroko inside his apartment and locked the door after them. Kuroko staggered at the floor and then looked wide at his teammate's house.

"So this is where Kagami-kun lives?"

"Quit spacing out and remove your shoes," Kagami barked, pulling his shoes out and changing to his slippers. Kuroko blinked at the slippers in front of him and started working on his shoes.

He entered the living room moments later. It was a small room but it was clean. Kuroko looked from left to right and then to Kagami who was sitting on the couch.

He noticed Kagami looking at him darkly.

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't act dumb on me!" Kagami started heatedly as he slammed his fist on the table, "you were with Kise! You were really going with him!"

A crease came on Kuroko's forehead.

"But I told you... it's our Phantom Days."

"Cut the crap about that Phantom Days!" Kagami stood tall against Kuroko with his temper rising, "haven't you realized that guy's only using your innocence to play with you? How naive can you get, you—!"

As Kuroko stood there looking indifferent, the red head player gritted his teeth in impatience. He then stood up and rounded toward the blue head—before taking him by the arm and pulling him on the table.

"I've had enough of this."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw Kagami reached for the zipper of his pants.

"K-Kagami-kun!" he said sounding nervous as he tried to stop his team mate, "w-what are you..."

"Shut up!" Kagami told him hotly and Kuroko saw his team mate's eyes flaming, "I don't know why you prefer doing this with Kise... but you're in my team now and your responsibility!"

He unzipped Kuroko's pants and took hold of the boy's private part.

Kuroko shut his eyes closed as Kagami's hand stroked his genital and had to place his hand on the red head's shoulder to support himself.

"K-Kagami-kun... stop..."

Kagami didn't listen and continued his vigorous touch. He stroked Kuroko's thing until he could feel the blue haired man responding. Imagining Kise doing this to his innocent teammate made Kagami even more frustrated.

So leaning down, he took Kuroko's thing inside his mouth.

"K-Kagami!" Kuroko grabbed the red hair and tried to push him away but it was futile, "d-don't do this... it's...!"

"Why shouldn't I do this...?" Kagami whispered as he remained below the blue haired Seirin player, "you let Kise do this to you... but you won't let me? Do you like him better than me?"

Kuroko shut his eyes close as Kagami continued to stroke his manhood till it was already too much for him to take. And then he felt Kagami's lips on it again—

"Don't... I'm already... Kagami-kun..."

Kagami's eyes narrowed and he swallowed him whole. Kuroko cried as the intensity of Kagami's movements got him to release at the spur of the moment. And Kuroko breathed unevenly as he laid on the table in exhaustion.

Just then he felt Kagami moved below him again. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw the red head Seirin player holding out his own manhood and pointing it at him.

"W-what's that?" Kuroko whispered with an uncertain pitch in his voice, "Kagami-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagami said, taking Kuroko's legs and opening it wide, "I'm going all out!"

"Haaa!" Kuroko suddenly felt extreme agony he could not explain as Kagami thrusted his erection inside him. "N-no—stop it! It's painful—Ahhh!"

Kagami gathered Kuroko around the waist and carried the delicate boy to the couch while continuing his thrusting, "What are you so shy about? Didn't you do this with Kise already?"

"Ngnnn!" Kuroko shut his eyes closed as Kagami went on entering him. Tears of pain fell down his cheeks as their body picked up rhythm and pace. "Ahhhh!"

Kagami sat on the couch with the blue haired Seirin on top of him. He travelled his hands on Kuroko's body shape before catching up the rhythm of the boy's body. It was an intense sex and Kagami was liking it.

He especially liked the boy he was doing it with.

Then he noticed tears on Kuroko's eyes and had to grit his teeth. Kagami sulked.

"So? Are you going to tell me why you like doing this better with Kise?"

Kuroko remained silent for a moment then, "That's not it... I'm just shy of... Kagami-kun..."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the sniffing blue haired.

"Do you like Kise much... to cry like this?"

Kuroko raised his head just in time as Kagami caught his lips into a kiss.

Then their body responded as they neared the climax.

And Kuroko fell on Kagami's broad chest as they both came at last. Both breathing heavily, Kuroko raised his head a little and stared at Kagami.

"Kise-kun and I... never do this part..." he said.

Kagami blinked as he too looked at the blue haired boy.

"W-what did you...?"

Kuroko sighed in exhaustion and leaned his head on Kagami's neck.

"We would only touch each other's bodies... but we never go all out... Kise-kun didn't want to hurt me that way... that's what he said..."

An angry vein appeared on Kagami's side of the head.

_That bastard playing with Kuroko...!_

"You're the first person... to do this to me...Kagami-kun..."

Kagami froze as he realized what he has done.

"Y-you idiot! Y-you should have told me earlier...!"

"How can I when you were forcing me to it?"

Kagami was stabbed directly in the head. His face reddened as he realized the meaning of what he just did and was unable to say anything at it. Kuroko gave another sigh and dropped his head on Kagami's chest.

"Kagami-kun's so warm... I really like staying like this."

"What are you saying? I just... raped you didn't I?"

"Raped? You did?"

"Y...you... ? You're scaring me with your dumbness..."

"I'm not dumb... I'm just..."

Kagami waited for Kuroko's words to finish but nothing came. Then after a moment, he felt Kuroko breathed evenly on his chest. The phantom sixth man has already fallen asleep. Kagami raised a hand and held the sleeping phantom close.

"Yeah... you're not..." the red head muttered to himself with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Kise Ryota was again at Seirin academy and hunting for his favourite player. Students around kept staring at him but he was too busy looking around for that one person. When he reached the gym, he was also bothered by the fact that _he _wasn't there.

What exactly happened to Kuroko?

"Kise-kun!"

Kise looked around as he was already walking away from the gym. He found Kuroko staring at him from someone's shoulder. Then Kise noticed Kagami in front. The blonde hair blinked.

"Eh?" for Kagami was carrying Kuroko in a back ride, "what happened to you, Kurokocchi?"

"It's nothing bad," Kuroko said quietly, "Kagami-kun just made me work out all night in his couch... it was painful."

Kagami's face couldn't help its reddening as Kise looked at the red head with wide eyes.

"N-nigh? C-couch...?" the blond hair repeated, then he shouted, "AHHH! KAGAMICCHI, YOU DIDN'T!"

Kagami looked away looking embarrassed and then muttered—

"It's none of your business. Hurry up and go to your own school, jackass."

Kise stood immobilize on the spot as Kagami walked pass him with Kuroko plastered behind him.

"Oh—and our Phantom days are over, Kise-kun!" Kuroko called, "Kagami said he'll kill me if we continue that so... thanks for everything!"

_Thanks for everything when you're the one who was played at, _Kagami thought darkly, _if I weren't carrying you I'd have kicked that pretty boy's ass..._

And they left Kise and entered the gym with the coach shouting—

"KUROKO-KUN!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Oi, becareful of your answer," Kagami hissed at him at once.

"Yes. Coach, I was at Kagami-kun's..."

"OI!"

"I mean—I was playing with Kagami-kun all night... and my body got so tired..."

Kagami gave Kuroko a look.

"Kagami!" Aida called sounding annoyed, "you monster! No matter how hard you wanted to play you should have thought of Kuroko-kun's delicate body, you moron!"

"H-hai... ma'am..."

"No point being polite now, you know."

"Hai!"

Outside the gym, Kise was slowly disentigrating.

_I'm rejected... again..._

* * *

**~The End~**

_SEIRIN basketball team forever!_

_Kagami and Kuroko Dream Pair ;p_

**_Thank you for Reading!_**


End file.
